


Semesta yang tidak tahu

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Dunia yang tidak tahu. Semesta yang tidak tahu.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 1





	Semesta yang tidak tahu

Wooseok berusaha membuka pintu rumah mereka. _Ah_ , bukan. Pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin Jinhyuk masih menganggap bangunan ini sebagai rumahnya. Digoyangkannya knob pintu yang bergeming. Tidak mau terbuka. Frustrasi, dipukulnya daun pintu itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Dunia ternyata merasa belum cukup menutup hati Jinhyuk bagi Wooseok hari ini. Bahkan pintu rumah mereka, _ah_ , kapan ia akan bisa berhenti menyebutnya demikian, rumahnya, tidak mau terbuka untuknya. Tubuhnya merosot, jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tersandar. _Small relief_ , paling tidak pintu yang tak mau terbuka masih menyediakan sandaran baginya, meski hal yang sama tidak dapat dikatakan dengan pintu satunya lagi, yang tidak meninggalkan barang secuil _support_ apapun bagi Wooseok. Air matanya perlahan menetes. Semua perasaan yang ia bendung agar ia terlihat kuat di rumah sakit akhirnya meluap keluar. Saat ini, Wooseok berharap paling tidak suara sedu sedannya dapat menjadi teman, karena kini ia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Secara literal, Wooseok lah yang pergi. Ia yang meninggalkan rumah sakit ketika Jinhyuk tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin pulang bersamanya. Tapi sungguh, nestapa yang ia rasakan seolah ia yang ditinggalkan dunia seisinya. Meski mungkin, tanpa sadar memang seberarti itu Jinhyuk baginya sekarang, setelah ia tak punya siapa-siapa.

Sayang, Wooseok terlambat, sungguh terlambat menyadari signifikansi Jinhyuk dalam hidupnya. Makanya semesta merenggut Jinhyuk dari hidupnya, kan? Karena ia tidak punya kapabilitas untuk mencintai Jinhyuk sebagaimana mestinya.

Meski, kalau saja Wooseok bisa mengajukan komplain, mereka lah yang tidak tahu. Betapa ia memuja Jinhyuk dengan segala caranya untuk membahagiakan Wooseok, betapa ia mengukir setiap lekuk senyum Jinhyuk dalam mimpi maupun sadarnya, betapa kini hidupnya berputar mengitari Jinhyuk, untuk Jinhyuk.

Dunia yang tidak tahu. Semesta yang tidak tahu.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
